The favors of Fortune
by MelittaGannicus
Summary: Crack AU. A crossover between Game of Thrones and Spartacus. Catelyn Stark reflects on her family's changing circumstances as they seek refuge with Spartacu's gladiator army.


**Hello everyone! So this is a crack AU: GOT and Spartacus crossover. Blame olmsmuelle- she put the idea in my head. Enjoy, and not to worry, the sequel for Acta non Verba is still in the works.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters within are property of their respective owners: Starz and HBO. **

Catelyn Stark trembled in the cold air. As a noblewoman she had been accustomed to every luxury the world could offer. Now she was on the run with an army of escaped slaves. The change in circumstances would have made her laugh…if it was not her life and the lives of her children on the line.

"Here, eat this. It is not much, but it will help fill the belly." A piece of bread was thrust into her vision, and she looked up to see Ned's bastard son kneeling before her. The boy had been a famous gladiator in Batiatus's ludus, though it had pained Ned to see his son so. Jon's reputation had been second only to Spartacus's once Crixus fell to the Shadow of Death.

Now, the shame of the Stark family was responsible for keeping them alive.

She saw Ned conferring with Spartacus and Crixus on the side. As a former Legatus, his experience was invaluable to them. Catelyn knew how much it hurt Ned to side with the enemies of Rome, but he owed the gladiators his life. If they had not interrupted his execution, urged on by Jon Snow, then Catelyn would be looking at her husband's head and the jeering crowd as she and the rest of her family were executed.

Catelyn would see the Lannisters all dead for their treachery. Their deceit had forced her family down this path.

"_Domina_." The voice interrupted her musings. She realized she had spent all this time staring at the piece of bread, and took it from the bastard's…Jon Snow's hands.

"Gratitude." She muttered.

"Matters not." Jon dismissed the thanks with a shake of his head.

"I am _Domina_ no longer. It is not right for you to call me that." Catelyn continued, chewing her bread slowly. It was hard, and she was unaccustomed to such bare necessities.

"Apologies…I no longer know what to call you. You have always been _Domina _in my mind. I meant no disrespect, nor any mockery in the title." Jon answered uneasily.

The stilted conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the Stark brood. Rickon clambered onto his mother's lap, sniffling, while the others crowded around her and Jon.

"Must we go with the Hound? I want to stay and fight." Arya beseeched.

Jon laughed softly, swinging her onto his lap. Arya squirmed then settled.

"_Sandor_ _Clegane_ is a former gladiator Arya." Catelyn admonished. "He will keep you safe far from the battles. This is no place for children."

"I trust Sandor." Sansa added. "He was very kind when the Lannisters held me in their villa. He helped me escape when news of the rebellion reached us."

"You're just a coward!" Arya accused, turning to her startled sister. "You said not a word when they falsely condemned father-just shrieked and fainted! If Jon and the others hadn't come, you would have died with us! Thanks to your precious, stupid Joffrey!"

"I want to go home." Rickon shrieked suddenly. "I want my hoop and ball, and to run in the villa. I want _Shaggy!"_

"Enough!" Robb snapped. "Are we such jackals then, to turn on each other when _Fortuna_ takes away her blessing? We are together; we are safe…as much as we can be. Let us thank the Gods for this mercy."

"The Gods had naught to do with it." A voice interrupted the heated conversation. They turned to see Gannicus approaching. Catelyn was not surprised to see his swelling eye and bruised cheek. He and Oenomaus had had words regarding Gannicus's wife, Melitta, who even now made preparations for the children.

"We heard of the execution, and Jon insisted we help. How could we refuse a brother in need? Mira had also found out that Naevia was sold to Cersei Lannister, and we knew that they would be at the execution to gloat. So we came. The Gods really had nothing to do with it."

"They were responsible for bringing you the news. Say what you want, Gannicus, we would not be here but for the mercy of the Gods." Robb replied.

Gannicus shrugged in response, gesturing to the huddle of Ned, Spartacus, and Crixus. "They have almost finished the discussion. We move in the morning. You should prepare for the little ones to leave with Sandor. Make sure to pack light, as they will be moving fast and sure. Aurelia knows places to hide in the mountains, and you will be safe regardless of the outcome of this fight."

"Gratitude." Catelyn muttered. "But I shall be staying with my husband. My place is by his side."  
>"Mother! You cannot!" Robb sputtered.<p>

She waved away his objections. "We are traitors under Roman law Robb. Your Father no longer commands me, and I say to you now….nothing will keep me from his side."

"Melitta told me much the same when I said she should leave with Sandor. Mira laughed when Spartacus suggested it. Naevia slapped Crixus when he bought it up." Gannicus piped up.

"I am not leaving." Catelyn said, ignoring the tableau around her. Jon sighed, and then shrugged.

"Well I suppose one more hand will not be amiss in our rebellion." He said wryly.

"Jaime Lannister will likely march with Glaber." Robb reminded his mother.

"Good." Catelyn replied firmly. "We shall have our reckoning regarding his family. When Cersei sees his head on a pike, then my debt to her will be paid."

"Do not forget Joffrey." Arya reminded her mother. "He's the one who said to kill Father."

Catelyn stroked Arya's soft hair, her daughter still in her half-brother's embrace.  
>"I have not forgotten darling." She said tenderly. "The Gods have given opportunity within this inferno. We shall avenge the slights against our family. The Lannisters will weep for the day they crossed us."<p>

"We are in agreement with that sentiment." Spartacus said, approaching the gathering with Ned and Crixus by his side. Ned walked towards his family, hugging Catelyn to him as she stepped into his arms. The farce of a trial, along with his near execution, had aged him almost a decade. She was surprised his hair was not white.

He turned to his bastard son, clasping his forearm as Jon stood. "Gratitude." Ned said quietly. "I owe you my life."

Jon shook his head. "You are my father. There is no debt between us."

"There may be no debt between you and Snow, Stark, but there is debt between _us._"Crixus declared in ringing tones.

"We shall have the full measure of your repayment." He added.

"I will help you as much as I am able, but traitor or not as I have already told you, I will not move against the Senate." Ned answered quietly.

"It may not come to that." Spartacus interjected calmly. "Glaber and Lannister move against us with an armed force. We shall deal with them first, and then we can have true accounting between us."

"What will you do? To all those who march against you?" Arya piped up. Spartacus gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment, then replied.

"Kill them all."

Catelyn shivered at the quiet words. Ned's face paled even further.

"For now, rest and make ready to leave." Spartacus turned to move away, before pausing.

"Mira shall be escorting you for a distance, but after that Sandor is your guide. Heed his word, or it is likely that your blood will litter the ground. The Roman's care not for the children of traitors."

With those words the leader of the fledgling rebellion left, Crixus following. Gannicus gave the family a small smile, and then moved towards Melitta, who had entered the clearing with Clegane behind her. Sansa hesitated, then followed, making her way to where the scarred former gladiator stood.

Catelyn squeezed Ned's limp hand in hers, gazing into the steady eyes of Jon Snow.

"Worry not, Father." The former gladiator murmured, looking at Ned in concern.

"There is no worry." Ned replied quietly, conviction in his voice. "The Lannisters will pay for their treachery, and the Gods will have their way." He paused, then added.

"Winter is coming. For us all."


End file.
